Nothing a Bounty Hunter can't solve
by jetangel02
Summary: Samus Aran had set out to do away with the last of the Space Pirates, the Metroids, and the Phazon which scourged the cosmos. But fate had something else planned, and now the galaxy's greatest bounty hunter must save another world, not just from an otherworldly threat, but from its own native inhabitants. Enemies old and new must be defeated. Some alien, others all too human.


To all Readers: I haven't forgotten about the many story requests that were sent to me. But my current job has left me scarce of time to do proper research and brushing up on a few materials. So until my daily schedule becomes less hectic in the summer, I've decided to put out a cross fiction with a more narrow dimension. I hope you'd come to enjoy this for the time being. So, without further ado, I present the first chapter of Akame ga Kill! x Metroid.

Prologue: My Name is…

"It never ends. This never-ending cycle of loss, pain, and the void and turmoil it leaves in one's heart. I wanted to curse the cycle's origin, but that would mean cursing the bonds with those who've passed on while leaving myself behind to mourn their absence. And like many of my species, it is not of my nature, to tarnish the memories of those gone before me."

"The first were my parents, whom I've known so little about, but enough to understand that they hadn't left me willingly. That they've perished at the hands of those whom I would eventually crusade for the destruction of their entire civilization, throughout my career."

"Civilization. That word also brings to mind of those who save me from the catastrophe that had struck my home. It was they who raised me, and taught me of their ways. In the fullness of time, the Chozo would then entrust me with their legacy. That I may light a brilliant path into the cosmos, for those to follow out of the void of darkness. It was a timeless honor, but not what I had enjoyed nor desired. Only the familial ties and connections it had afforded me with those who had brought me up from despair, were what I had truly treasured. Alas, all I have left of theirs is this marvelous epitome of their technological prowess, which they had bequeathed to me to serve as the foundation of my unparalleled strength and abilities. If only the Chozo could ever fathom my willingness to forsake this power, if it would bring them back from the shadows of obscurity in which their civilization and culture faded and disappeared, leaving relics, ruins, and even a few ghosts. Needless to say, my encounters with these remnants were hardly a nostalgic occasion, and more like a martial challenge. But, with every one of these trials discovered and overcame, has bought me a strength to carry out my campaign in putting a stop to those who would plunder the Chozo's lost civilization, to further their conquest of the galaxy. The Space Pirates. The same scourge who wrought devastation unto my childhood home, and made me an orphan. Never again would I allow such tragedies happen to others."

"But, there are also those whom tragedy seems to actively sought and follow, despite tremendous efforts and measures taken to prevent such an event from happening. Like that child who was created and engineered to be an emulation of one of the galaxies most insidious threats, Mother Brain. Or those who actively sought out peace, yet only to face despair in return, such as the Luminoth, the Bryyonians, and the Alimbic. Mighty civilizations, brought low by fate's cruel decree. The brighter each race shone in ethical radiance, the more sinister forces come to consume and snuff out such brilliance."

"Yet not all is lost. As stubborn as the darkness that runs rampant throughout the galaxy, so too is the light of goodness in its resilience and resolution to stand firm against the odds. Like my own kind, Humanity, an intuitive and industrious race, who civilization had rapidly rose to prominence within the known galaxy. We're a diverse species with many ideals and values. How erratic and primitive we must seem to other species. Though it is our own diversify which belies our true strength. For countless eons, we have proven what challenges can be overcome and dangers can be thwarted, once our petty differences are put aside, and our resources are consolidated to achieve a single common goal. Survival. Sadly, such contingencies happen so rarely, one can go a lifetime without bearing witness to such a union, despite the tremendous efforts of the Galactic Federation to streamline the concept of civil unity. It is a futile endeavor to accomplish, for every individual in this far wide galaxy, is unique down to the smallest fiber of its being. It is with this uniqueness, a given individual may conform to a uniform concept to a certain extent, before becoming disparate otherwise. That's just what life is. To be self aware, and even at the smallest iota, selfish. In some small way, every lifeform will always seek to further its own desires, namely to live."

"Then there are those who'd willingly do the opposite, and selflessly throw their own life away, in a valiant desire to save another without a second thought or hesitation. Although, I'd be one to speculate that sacrifice is its own form of selfishness. But I digress. It won't be right to let my bias tarnish the memory of those I considered friends who made that choice. Like Adam. And the Baby."

"Perhaps, it is these burdens I placed on myself to give value and meaning to the life my friends and family had saved by giving their own, that has left me so melancholic these days. A feeling which I continuously labor to repress, by concentrating on my job as a bounty hunter. A work occupation which has blissfully allowed me to put off my conflicted feelings while on assignment."

"Never had I fathomed, that this particular assignment would draw out the turmoil within myself pertaining to what point there was to all that has happened in my life."

"My name is Samus Aran. And this is the tale of another struggle between Good and Evil, to which I became an integral part of. Only this time, Good raids in the dark of night. And Evil hunts in the light of day."

 _ **(Queue Music: Metroid Prime Title Theme.)**_


End file.
